culturefandomcom-20200222-history
South Pacific (1958 film)
| starring = Rossano Brazzi Mitzi Gaynor John Kerr Juanita Hall France Nuyen Ray Walston | music = Richard Rodgers Oscar Hammerstein II | cinematography = Leon Shamroy | editing = Robert L. Simpson | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 171 minutes | country = United States | language = English French | budget = $5.61 million Solomon, Aubrey. Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1989. ISBN 978-0-8108-4244-1. p251 | gross = $36,800,000 }} South Pacific is a 1958 American romantic musical film based on the Rodgers and Hammerstein musical South Pacific, which in turn based on James A. Michener's short-story collection Tales of the South Pacific. The film, directed by Joshua Logan, starred Rossano Brazzi, Mitzi Gaynor, John Kerr and Ray Walston in the leading roles with Juanita Hall as Bloody Mary, the part that she had played in the original stage production. The film was nominated for three Academy Awards, winning the Academy Award for Best Sound for Fred Hynes. Cast * Rossano Brazzi as Emile de Becque ** Giorgio Tozzi as Emile's singing voice * Mitzi Gaynor as Ensign Nellie Forbush * John Kerr as Lieutenant Joseph Cable, USMC ** Bill Lee as Cable's singing voice (uncredited) * Ray Walston as Luther Billis * Juanita Hall as Bloody Mary **Muriel Smith as Bloody Mary's singing voice (uncredited) * France Nuyen as Liat * Russ Brown as Captain George Brackett * Jack Mullaney as The Professor * Ken Clark as Stewpot ** Thurl Ravenscroft as Stewpot's singing voice * Floyd Simmons as Commander Bill Harbison * Candace Lee as Ngana * Warren Hsieh as Jerome * Tom Laughlin as Lieutenant Buzz Adams * Francis Kahele as Henry, Emile's servant * Robert Jacobs and John Gabriel as Communications men * Richard Harrison as Co-Pilot * Ron Ely as Navigator * Richard H. Cutting as Admiral Kester * Joe Bailey as U.S. commander * Buck Class and Richard Kiser as Fighter pilots Musical numbers Note: The film opens with an orchestral overture lasting 3 minutes and 30 seconds. # "Bloody Mary" # "There Is Nothing Like a Dame" # "Bali Ha'i" # "A Cock-Eyed Optimist" # "Twin Soliloquies" # "Some Enchanted Evening" # "Dites-moi" # "I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outa My Hair" # "I'm in Love with a Wonderful Guy" # "Younger Than Springtime" # "Happy Talk" # "Honey Bun" # "My Girl Back Home" # "You've Got to Be Carefully Taught" # "This Nearly Was Mine" # "Finale" Production Following the success of the film version of Rodgers & Hammerstein's Oklahoma! (1955), the producers decided to tackle a big-screen adaptation of South Pacific as their next project. The film was produced by "South Pacific Enterprises", a company created specifically for the production, owned by Rodgers, Hammerstein, Logan, Magna Theatre Corporation (owners of the Todd-AO widescreen process the film would be photographed in), and Leland Hayward, producer of the original stage production.[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/90961/South-Pacific/notes.html Notes for South Pacific]. TCM.com 20th Century Fox partially invested in the production in exchange for some distribution rights. Additionally, all the departments and department heads were Fox's. The producers' original plan was to have Ezio Pinza and Mary Martin, the two leads of the original Broadway cast, reprise their roles for the film, but Pinza died. Had he survived long enough to perform in the film, the producers would have cast Martin.[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/90961/South-Pacific/articles.html Articles for South Pacific]. TCM.com Instead, Doris Day was offered the part of Nellie, but passed; Elizabeth Taylor tested for the same role, but was rejected by Rodgers after she suffered stage fright in her audition. Logan later heard her sing but was unable to persuade Rodgers to change his mind. Ultimately, Mitzi Gaynor, who had prior work in musical films, and had tested twice for Nellie, was cast in the role. Rossano Brazzi was cast as Emile, a role that was first offered to such established stars as Charles Boyer, Vittorio De Sica and Fernando Lamas. Walston, a noted Broadway musical actor, played the part of Seabee Luther Billis, which he previously played on stage in London. Hanalei Bay on Kauai, one of the Hawaiian Islands, together with Portinatx Beach and the island of Es Vedrà in Ibiza (Balearic Islands) served as the filming locations for the film, with special effects providing distant views of the fantastic island Bali Ha'i (Es Vedrà). A second unit filmed aerial views of Fijian islands while some sources claim footage of Tioman Island, off Malaysia's south east coast, were also featured, though this seems unlikely given the logistics involved. Location filming provided sweeping shots of tropical island scenes, as well as a new sequence not in the stage version, in which Billis, having parachuted from a damaged plane, has a boat dropped on him, then comes under a series of attacks, following his fatalistic "Oh, it's going to be one of those days, huh?" The film includes the use of colored filters during many of the song sequences, which has been a source of criticism for the film. Director Joshua Logan wanted these filters to produce subtle changes, but 20th Century Fox, the company that would distribute the 35mm version, made them extreme changes; since tickets to the film were pre-sold (it was a roadshow attraction), there was no time to correct this. All of the songs from the stage production were retained for the film. A song entitled "My Girl Back Home", sung by Lt. Cable and Nellie, cut from the Broadway show, was added. One of the differences between the film version and the Broadway version of the musical is that the first and second scenes of the play are switched around, together with all the songs contained in those two scenes. The stage version begins with Nellie and Emile's first scene together on the plantation, then proceeds to show Bloody Mary, Lieutenant Joe Cable, and the Seabees on the beach, while in the film version Lieutenant Cable is shown at the very beginning being flown by plane to the island, where the Seabees and Bloody Mary have their first musical numbers. (The first musical number in the film is "Bloody Mary", sung by the Seabees, while in the stage version it is "Dites-moi", sung by Emile's children.) Emile is not shown in the film until about thirty minutes into it; in the film, Nellie first appears during the scene with the Seabees. Because of the switch, the show's most famous song, "Some Enchanted Evening", is not heard until nearly forty-five minutes into the film, while in the show it is heard about fifteen minutes after Act I starts. Juanita Hall sang in the stage production and took part in the recording of the stage production cast album. However, she had her singing dubbed for the film version by Muriel Smith, who played Bloody Mary in the London stage production. Metropolitan Opera star Giorgio Tozzi provided the singing voice for the role of Emile de Becque in the film. John Kerr starred as 2nd Lt. Joseph Cable, USMC and his singing voice was dubbed by Bill Lee. Ken Clark, who played Stewpot, was dubbed by Thurl Ravenscroft (who sang "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" and was the voice of Tony the Tiger). Gaynor and Walston were the only principal cast members whose own singing voices were used. Release Criticism of the color filters did not prevent the film from topping the box office of 1958. It earned $6.4 million in rentals in North America."All Time Domestic Champs", Variety, 6 January 1960 p 34 In London, the film played continuously at the Dominion Theatre for nearly four-and-a-half years. South Pacific had the honor of being the highest-grossing Rodgers and Hammerstein musical film until The Sound of Music was released seven years later. The 65mm Todd-AO cinematography (by Leon Shamroy) was nominated for an Academy Award, as were the music adaptation and the sound. South Pacific won for Best Sound. The soundtrack album has spent more weeks at #1 in the UK Albums Chart than any other album, spending 115 weeks at the top in the late 1950s and early 1960s. It spent 70 consecutive weeks at the top of the chart and was #1 for the whole of 1959. Magna Theatre Corporation, which originally owned a stake in the film, handled the distribution of the roadshow presentations, while Fox distributed the film for its general (wide) release. The film was re-released by The Samuel Goldwyn Company in 1983. Originally shown in a nearly three-hour roadshow version, later cut to two-and-a-half hours for general release. The three-hour version, long feared lost, was rediscovered in a 70mm print owned by a collector. This print was screened in Bradford, England at the National Museum of Photography, Film, and Television on March 14, 2005. When Fox (which by that time owned partial distribution rights to the film, including home video) learned of the print's existence, it took it to the United States to reinstate the fourteen missing minutes and attempt to restore as much of the color as possible. A 2-disc DVD set of both the longer and shorter versions was released in the USA on Region 1 on November 7, 2006 and earlier on UK region 2 on 20 March 2006. "Some Enchanted Evening" was ranked #28 on the American Film Institute's 100 Years...100 Songs (2004). On March 31, 2009, South Pacific became the first Rodgers and Hammerstein musical available on high definition Blu-ray Disc. Soundtrack The Original Soundtrack of the film was released in 1958. The album became a major success, reaching No.1 in both the US and UK. In the US, the album stayed at No.1 on the Billboard 200 for seven months, the fourth longest run ever. The album remained in the top five of the UK Albums Chart for 27 consecutive weeks before reaching No.1 in November 1958. It stayed at the top for a record-breaking 115 weeks and remained in the top five for 214 weeks.[http://www.theofficialcharts.com/search-results-album/_/South+Pacific#album ChartArchive - South Pacific UK Chart run(Link redirected to OCC website)] Awards and honors ;Academy Awards (31st) * Cinematography (Color) (nominated) * Music (Scoring of a Musical Picture) (nominated) * Sound (Fred Hynes) (won) ;Golden Globe Awards (16th) * Best Motion Picture – Musical (nominated) * Best Motion Picture Actress – Comedy/Musical (Mitzi Gaynor) (nominated) Others The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2002: AFI's 100 Years...100 Passions – Nominated * 2004: AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: ** "Some Enchanted Evening" – #28 ** "Bali Ha'i" – Nominated * 2006: AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals – Nominated Remake In July 2010, Producers Ileen Maisel and Bob Balaban are developing a film remake of South Pacific. In May 2013, Michelle Williams has been offered the part of Nellie Forbush in the remake. See also * List of American films of 1958 References External links * * * Category:1958 films Category:1950s drama films Category:1950s musical films Category:American films Category:American musical drama films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American romantic musical films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:Films directed by Joshua Logan Category:Films about race and ethnicity Category:Films based on short fiction Category:Films set in Oceania Category:Films that won the Best Sound Mixing Academy Award Category:Films about interracial romance Category:Pacific War films Category:United States Navy in World War II films Category:United States Marine Corps in films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films based on musicals Category:Films set on islands Category:Films set on beaches Category:Adaptations of works by James A. Michener Category:Films based on adaptations